Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is a ninja specter from the Mortal Kombat series who has went to defend the multiuniverse from villainish scum Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: He debutted here along with old pal Axel as the gang joined on Bender's quest against Uka Uka and proved himself a loyal alley to him as they fought together as the forces of evil. During their shadow realm he introduced to the crew his friends Subzero and Smoke and after some formal introduction they joined the team. Scorpion went his way to help the crew The Great Time Travel Adventure: Unfortantly here he got kidnapped by Huhson Abadeer and was turned into INferno Scorpion to serve Abadeer, He served him with the other henchmen although he was beginning to become defiant when Joker returned and when he steeped out of line too far, Scropion decided to leave but he lost his powers to Abadeer who made him read his contract. He decided to settle for revenge against Joker but his revenge made him blind to what Huhson Abadeer and Joker planned against him. After Huhson Abadeer was beaten and they got home Scorpion blamed himself for everything that happened mostly the stuff the Joker did. Lizbeth helped him feel better and later Scorpion went back on his quest for revenge on Quan Chi. But it's a quest that he will not take alone. Quest For Revenge: After The Great Time Travel Adventure Scorpion left the B team and went back to finding Quan Chi. He started by getting infroamtion and he make's some new enemies along the way. But where he make's enemies he also make's new friends. Scorpion has gotten his own team to help him take down Quan Chi and stop whatever he is planning. Histroy Scorpion's real name was Hanzo Hasashi he was a member of the Shirai Ryu ninja clan. "Scorpion" was a tilte given to Hanzo for he was the clans finest assassin. He his wife his son and his clan were all murdered by the sorcerer Quan Chi who disguised himself as the warrior Sub Zero. After words Quan Chi bought Scorpion back as a specter and tricked him by promised him revenge on Sub Zero if he served him. Years later Scorpion found out the truth: That Quan Chi was the murderer. So now Scorpion shall not rest till he kills Quan Chi. Relationships Noob: Before Noob Saibot become the dark being he is today he was once an assassin named Bi Han who of clan call the Lin Kuei and they were hated enemies to the Shira Ryu. Scorpion believed that Bi Han was the behind the murder of his family and clan so when Quan Chi bought him back as a specter Scorpion killed Bi Han. When Bi Han came back as Noob Saibot he did not seek out Scorpion. During the The Great Time Travel Adventure when Noob joined the heroes the 2 are not what you would call friends but they were willing to work together to take out Huhson Abadeer. Sub Zero: For a long time Scorpion and Sub Zero (Real name Kuai Liang) had been hated enemies. After Scorpion killed Sub Zero's older brother Bi Han he went looking for Scorpion so that he could avange his brother. The 2 had a number battles. In their last fight Scorpion was told that Sub Zero was the murderer of his family and after defeating Sub Zero Quan Chi told him that he was the one but failed to get rid of Scorpion. A number of years went by and when the heroes and villain's of the their universe found out about the multi universe Scorpion and Sub Zero met once again decided that in order to stop the growing evil they must work together. Joker: Years back the Mortal Kombat universe and the DC universe were becoming one. Scorpion who still served Quan Chi at the time went looking for princess Kitana who had seen the one behind it. He began his serch in Gothom city where he met the Joker. He asked where the princess was and after a stupid joke the Joker made Scorpion was leaving but Joker punched him with his boxing glove gun and then they fought. Scorpion beat the Joker with out any problem and he just left him. When Scorpioon learned all the stuff the Joker did after words he regrets not killing him when he had the chance. Bender: These 2 met during the V team island adventure. Scorpion has shown to be a powerful ally to Bender and great friend. After hearing what the Joker did during after he fought him Scorpion regrets not killing when he had the chance and knows that Bender did a great favor to the multi universe. During the great time travel adventure Scorpion was to the side of evil because Huhson Abadeer knew that Scorpion could beat Bender but when Huhson betrayed Scorpion Bender saved him and now Scorpion remain's an ally to Bender and his team. Lizbeth: The 2 met in the V team island adventure they had a few moment's together like when Jimmy died. In the great time travel adventure when Scorpion became part of Huhson Abadeer group it was Scorpions job to look for the chosen one when he found it who was he did not tell Huhson because he wanted to fight Bender. At the end when Huhson Abadeer was defeated and the when everyone escape the end of the world Scorpion tryed to kill himself because he blamed himself for everyone's death's but Lizbeth stopped him and because of her Scorpion greatly respect Lizbeth and he remembered his quest to kill Quan Chi. Dib and his friends: Scorpion meet Dib's group at the great time travel adventure. While he was an ally to them Dib did not trust him because he did not know him. Then for most of the adventure he was an enemy because of Huhson Abadeer. He fought and beat many of the heroes who were with Dib but he wanted to beat Bender. After he returned to side of good Scorpion helped everyone fight Huhson till Lizbeth defeated him. Trivia He has gone through more allignment changes than any other character He was the first Mortal Kombat Character to join the team Allies: Subzero, Smoke, Axel, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doof, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, Heloise, The Future Resistance, Noob, Hans, King Julian Enemies: Quan Chi, Uka Uka, Marceline's Dad, Joker, Alt Doof, No Heart, Tarus Bulba, Eggman Nega Up Coming Allies: Crypto, Cassandra, RJ, Android 18, Raz, Delta Squad, Up Coming Enemies: Androids 14 15 and 13, The Overlords, Trandoshan Slaver's, Bossk, Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Partial Human Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Undead Category:Seeker Of Vengeance